


Sweet Daydreams

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, Lucid Dreaming, Missionary Position, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Riding, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Blessed with dreams of love and tranquility, the Summoner has slept peacefully for a long time.But when they wake up abruptly one night, they soon learn there's a reason for their wonderful sleep.
Relationships: Lupine | MIrabilis/Peony (Fire Emblem), Lupine | Mirabilis/Reader, Lupine | Mirabilis/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Peony (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Peony (Fire Emblem)/Summoner | Eclat | KIran
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Sweet Daydreams

Dreaming is a mysterious thing. It is the perfect escape from reality, allowing even the most imaginative thoughts to manifest as if they were truly part of reality.

But dreaming is feeble. It is ever rarely sustainable, for once a dream comes to its natural conclusion, or more commonly, its abrupt end, it is unlikely you will ever return to that dream.

So naturally, upon waking up from a dream where you had gotten married and had children with the love of your life, you feel… understandably empty.

What were their names? What did they look like? 

...It doesn’t matter anymore, for you have returned to reality. You try to remember anything about them, any little detail, but the memory of a dream is just as feeble as the dream itself.

So instead, you focus on the true reality, trying to deduce how long you’ve been asleep for. It's the middle of the night, that much you can tell. You're still shrouded in the same darkness that was there when you fell into your slumber.

But something is different.

There's a weight on your chest.

You can hear incomprehensible muttering.

You pull back the covers, and while it's difficult to see still, you can definitely make out a familiar shade of pink, but it’s difficult to figure out who it is. It’s certainly a girl though, that much you can deduce. 

"Mmm… that… feels nice…" the girl mutters, her body subconsciously cuddling up even more against your own. Whoever this girl is, she’s a fidgeter, unable to find a suitable sleeping position. Bizarrely enough, she seems to enjoy her restless movement, for she consistently hums satisfyingly.

Who  _ is  _ this girl anyway?

You find your answer as soon as you pull back the covers. 

It’s Mirabilis, and for some reason, she doesn’t seem to be wearing any clothes at all. 

You're not sure how she managed to sneak into your room and cuddle up with you without you noticing, though you suppose her unstable sleep was what woke you up in the first place.

…

Wait.

This isn’t normal.

Mirabilis is naked. In your bed. Cuddling up to you. Her breasts are pushing against your body. She feels warm. You're... pretty sure she's drooling. 

The realization of what is truly going on hits you like a tide, awakening you from your half-asleep state. You sit up as much as you can, watching as Mira adorably slides slowly down your body from your chest, eventually finding comfort on your lap.

You're fully awake at this point, and that's not the only thing about you that is either. Something  _ very  _ soft and  _ very  _ squishy is rubbing against your crotch while she fidgets, and the realization of this all makes you erect fast.

What do you even do in a situation like this? Is Mirabilis asleep? The answer is probably equally yes as it is no, for she  _ is  _ known as the fairy of daydreams. She's the one always stuck between the boundary of reality and dream.

At the very least, she's somewhat conscious.

"Mirabilis?" you whisper to her, hoping you could snap her back to reality.

It is admittedly amazing knowing such a cute girl is in your bed right now, cuddling up to you. The naked part is a great bonus too. You cannot deny that.

But she's not meant to be here. It would be wrong to take advantage of her like this and-

...your morals quickly fade as she suddenly starts to climb up your body, her arms wrapping themselves around your back as she forces you back onto your pillow, landing on top of you. Her hair tangles down, tickling your face, and you swear you can see her half-opened eyes gazing down at you.

"Mmm…" she mumbles. “I want it… again…”

This is an even more alluring position before, for Mira’s stunt has resulted in her sitting on your cock. Even though you can't see, you can definitely feel that damp wet spot on your cock, not to mention her bodily heat.

Mirabilis notices it too and begins to thrust her hips, sliding her pussy lips up and down your shaft. However, her speed is slow and inconsistent, like she’s not putting much effort into it.

"Does… this… feel good?" She asks you with a curious tone, yawning adorably afterwards.

"Mira… you're awake?" You ask her with a little difficulty, for your breath is a little unstable itself. All evidence points to yes… but you know Mira isn't exactly ordinary when it comes to telling if she's awake or asleep.

She answers by smashing her lips against yours, embracing you in a low-energy, but oh-so-soft kiss. 

...her lips feel familiar. You’re not sure why.

As she embraces you, you oddly begin to remember the dream you had. It comes back suddenly and fast. Pieces of information begin to slot together, creating a cohesive story.

You had married a beautiful girl. You had children with her.

But... those were only small aspects of the dream. Small moments of filler, if anything.

The dream you had was almost entirely a sexual one. You had done all sorts of things with this beautiful girl. 

...but what you can’t figure out is why you’re remembering this all now. It’s inconvenient, as Mira is busy snogging you, desiring nothing but your undivided attention. You want to give it to her, but you need answers too… but at the same time… she feels good… but still familiar!

Why  _ do  _ Mira's lips of all things feel so familiar? You're pretty certain you've never kissed her before. You would have remembered kissing someone as cute as her. Even feeling her tongue enter your mouth, while exhilarating, is still a familiar feeling…. a really, really pleasant feeling. 

"...ready… for more…" she mumbles into your mouth while speeding up her grinding. 

Part of you is still trying to resist her, but that side of you is losing the battle, for everything feels wonderful. 

Not only that, but it feels... right. You've never done anything with Mira before, but for some reason, you feel relaxed and at ease. Of course, those emotions are little compared to how good it feels having her stroke your cock with her pussy.

Mirabilis giggles lightly, sounding as sleepy as ever. "I want it… your cock…" 

You're not sure if someone sounding so sleepy has ever sounded so sexy before. You watch with bated breath as she lifts her body up a little. Her soft, gentle hand curls around your length, pointing your cock skyward.

You know what she's going to do, but at this point, you want it just as much as she does.

Mirabilis begins to lower herself onto you, sinking your dick into her pussy inch by inch. She accomplishes her goal with surprisingly little effort, letting out a satisfying groan as you push against the entrance to her womb.

This sleepy fairy is ridiculously warm and tight, and while it's tempting to focus on those feelings, you can't help but wonder why even being inside her pussy feels so familiar too. 

It's like… you've done this before…

Your eyes widen.

You have.

The girl in the dream.

The girl you had sex with countless times, her moans neverending.

The girl who sucked your dick limitless times, swallowing unconditionally. 

The girl who even happily let you pound her ass an extraordinary amount of times.

...it was Mirabilis. It was all Mira.

The daydreaming fairy groans, her body waving from left to right in an alluring way. "...love… your cock…"

Mira collapses onto your body but takes advantage of her fall by smashing her lips against yours, this one full of considerably more life than before. Her tongue forces her way into your mouth, this time boasting considerably more energy. It is more than enough to snap you out of your thoughts. Your arms wrap around her back, pulling her closer. Her smacks are even louder, showing how energetic she is feeling. 

You still have no idea what's going on. You want to figure it out. So much doesn't make sense. All that amazing sex with Mirabilis was all in a dream, wasn’t it? 

So  _ why  _ did it feel like your body has been doing this for days… weeks… even months?

But… Mira doesn't care for your thoughts, as she's busy riding your cock with increasing speed. Her thighs slam against yours so extraordinarily fast while she rides you, emitting smack after smack after smack. It's an addicting sound, complimented well by how wet it all sounds too. 

She’s still making out with you madly, but even she is unable to multitask that well, so she puts her focus on riding your dick. Miraculously, she manages to lift herself up, having enough energy now to sustain herself. 

...you really don’t care anymore. Who cares if it all feels familiar? It feels too good. Why focus on familiarity when you can just enjoy yourself?

Your hands slide up her stomach, feeling how adorably chubby she is. You didn’t expect her to have a bit of weight around her belly. It’s not much, but it’s there. A little odd, for you don’t remember her being much of a big eater. Even being someone who sleeps a lot, she still gets in exercise. It’s… surprising, to say the least.

But you decide quickly that it doesn’t matter though, for your main target is something else. You promptly grope her breasts, getting a feel for their size. She’s not particularly big, but there’s enough there to grab and twist around quite a bit. Mira moans approvingly, slamming your length all the way back inside her and using this time to enjoy her touch, sliding her body around as much as she possibly can. 

Leaning up and using her body to support yourself, you quickly plant your mouth on one of her nipples, sucking wildly on it. That familiar feeling nags you once again, and you really wish it would go away. Thankfully, Mira’s erotic moans drain out those thoughts quickly. With your mouth focused on pleasuring her breast, you trail a hand behind her back, reaching down to grope her ass.

You’re not surprised to find out she boasts a large butt, more than making up for her smaller chest, not that you minded that anyway. It’s information you somehow know already, but it’s endlessly fun squeezing and lightly smacking it regardless. No wonder she wears such an outfit that hides her goods-- it would certainly attract unwanted attention.

Your actions are doing wondrous things to Mirabilis, whose eyes are as open as her mouth, endlessly letting out pleasurable moan after moan. You can feel the effects down below too, for her walls are squeezing you relentlessly, desiring the taste of your semen. 

It’s an intoxicating thought. You want to cum inside her. The consequences do not matter at the moment. Only your needs. It makes an enticing idea form in your mind. 

“Mira… get on all fours,” you command her.

“Mmm…. okay…” she answers obediently, raising her body in a seductive manner, for she knows you can see inch after inch of cock leaving her insides. Your dick flops back onto your stomach as soon as she lets go and you immediately miss her warmth. Thankfully, the fairy swiftly answers your request by sliding off your body and getting on her hands and knees, ready for you to take her again. 

Pushing aside the messy covers off of the bed, you kneel up and position yourself behind her, getting a magnificent view of her butt. It’s still dark, but your eyes have more than adjusted by this point, letting you view her sexy body that she ordinarily hides.

“Mmm… are you going to put it in my butt again?” she asks so innocently.

You’re not sure whether to focus on the ‘again’ part, or the fact that she is willing to let you do such a thing in the first place.

It’s tempting. Ridiculously tempting. But you have already set yourself a goal. You want to cum inside her pussy.

“...Later,” you promise her, and you fully intend to keep that promise. You don’t want an opportunity like that to go to waste. 

“Okay...” she doesn’t sound too disappointed, thankfully. Her butt shuffles a little closer, her cheeks tickling the top of your legs. You take hold off your shaft and begin to guide yourself into her, a feat a little difficult due to the darkness, but as soon as you feel that extraordinary heat, you know you’ve found her entrance.

Mirabilis hums as you push against her womb, giving you the cue you need to start thrusting in and out. It’s baffling how tight she is, but everything feels like familiar waters. 

You already know she likes it when you fuck her fast. She loves the feeling of being pounded, for her cervix is especially sensitive and if it’s being continuously pushed against, it means she’s experiencing an immense amount of pleasure.

Of course, you don’t mind fucking her as fast as you can either. Her fat butt lets loose ripples with each thrust, shaking endlessly. It’s wonderful, especially paired with her unyielding moans.

You give Mirabilis exactly what you both desire. She’s maddeningly wet, allowing you to begin pounding her at ruthless speeds despite how much she is squeezing you at the same time. 

“...love… your… c-cock….” she stutters, all thanks to your pummeling cutting off her speech. She giggles quietly to herself, simply enjoying the sensation of being fucked. 

As you continuously thrust into her, coating your cock in more of her fluids, you take hold of her hips to help continue your conquest of her body.

It’s almost unbelievable what is happening. It’s like you’re still dreaming.

You’re having sex with Mirabilis. She’s lustfully moaning and sweating as you take her. You’ve barely talked to her either. This sex is simply the result of her wanting to fuck. You were more than happy to accept her request too. 

You know more of her weak points as well. She enjoys having her ass grabbed and lightly spanked while she’s being pounded. You make sure to give her exactly that as you fuck her, squeezing her butt with your fingers and giving her firm but fair spanks from time to time. There’s even more she likes, though much is unfortunately unable to be accomplished in this current position. It’s still fun to think about anyway.

Mirabilis loves deepthroating your cock., cherishing the feeling of semen flowing into her throat. 

She adores having her neck bitten, especially when you leave love marks. 

She likes having her nipples sucked and pulled on, even if it hurts… but that just makes it feel better. 

She always melts when her pussy is eaten, for it sends her body into haywire, often resulting in your head being squeezed uncontrollably by her large, yet creamy thighs. 

She even loves taking it up the ass, enjoying the feeling of her butt being opened so much; that one is admittedly something you could give her right now, but you’re set on your current task.

But even she has a favorite amongst favorites.

She finds the most pleasure in your cum shooting directly into her womb. 

Luckily for her, that’s exactly what you’re going to give her, for it’s your favorite too. 

You know you’re close. Everything happening right now is contributing magnificently to it. The sound of her lewd voice. The sight of her ass shaking madly with each pound. The sheer warmth and wetness of her twat.

With one final thrust, you push as deep as you possibly can into her, letting loose wave after wave of cum, all of which is safely deposited within her womb. 

Mirabilis responds to your orgasm with one of her own, her walls squeezing you for everything you have. It’s nothing short of blissful, but all good things must come to an end.

As you let loose the last rope of cum, Mirabilis collapses, taking you down with her. You fall onto her back, your cock still firmly inside her warm cavern. 

“Mmm…” she hums, sounding sleepy once more. “My tummy… is so full…”

You lift yourself off her body, taking a moment to marvel her figure, especially her rear. 

Mirabilis is looking considerably tired and it’s probably a good idea to leave her alone, giving her the rest she deserves.

...but at the same time, you want more.

The lust you’re feeling is unlike anything you’ve felt before. It blurs your vision, making even her figure cloudy. 

You’re usually able to suppress your urges like this, but seeing Mira like this… you want to pounce on her, and re-enter her as soon as possible. The hole doesn’t even matter. You just want to feel her insides again. You want to cum inside her again.

It’s an intoxicating feeling. You try to fight back, for you feel so, so drained as well, but… you need her… you need her…

“...Do you need some help?”

Your dark thoughts temporarily retreat upon hearing the voice. It’s not Mira’s voice. It’s someone else’s voice… but… who? 

You rub your eyes, noticing your room has suddenly lit up. Your head snaps to the direction of your room’s door as it shuts, but the light persists, for someone has turned on your room’s light.

Blinking several times, you steadily get used to the light, letting you finally recognize the figure at the door.

“Mira is exhausted, you know. She’s done so much for you, so she needs a break.” Peony speaks in a gentle, soothing tone. The fairy of dreams walks towards you, sitting down on the bed beside her freshly-creampied friend.

“...what… what do you mean?” You ask, finding her words confusing.

“Do... you not remember?” Peony questions you, finding your answer equally confusing.

“Remember  _ what?” _

Peony sighs. “I suppose that isn’t surprising… you have been dreaming a lot!”

“You’re not making any sense, Peony…” you inform her.

Your eyes dart down, staring down at her cleavage. Was she always that big? She’s certainly bigger than Mira, and unlike the daydreaming fairy, she isn’t afraid to show off her body a bit, knowingly or otherwise.

“Plumeria enchanted you with her magic.” Peony starts with a bizarre statement, but you listen in closely. “Several months ago, in fact. Ever since then, you’ve been cursed with…”

Her voice trails off and a warm blush shows up on her face. It’s… adorable…

“...a-and?” You beckon her to continue.

“You’ve… been cursed to experience terrible sleep… for your body’s… cravings… always awakens you…”

You have no idea what she’s talking about. You have no idea why she’s struggling to explain this all to you either.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand…” you confess.

“...I’ll… be a bit blunter, then,” Peony says with a sigh. “This magic will constantly wake you up from your slumber due to your bodily urges, unless somebody…  _ takes care _ ... of those needs and lets you sleep normally. By urges… I mean…  _ that _ .”

Her head tilts down to look at your cock. You… had kind of forgotten you were completely in the nude. It certainly doesn’t help that you’re still fully erect and eager to go. It explains why she was unable to keep eye contact, at least.

“Oh…” you mutter.

“Yeah…” she awkwardly answers.

There’s an awkward silence, aside from Mira’s satisfying humming.

“So… Mira was…” You begin.

“She offered to be the one to… help you,” Peony confesses. “She… really likes you, y’know? It was embarrassing for her, but we thought it could work too, since she doesn’t have to worry about staying up all night with you. She’s a daydreamer, so she can sleep a little bit, wake up and check on you, and then... work from there, if necessary.”

In an instant, everything clicked.

This was why everything about Mirabilis felt so familiar. This was why you knew everything about her body and her preferences.

One important question was now answered, but more had appeared.

“Everyone knows about this, then?” You ask.

“Not everyone, just Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna. We… made sure to keep this all quiet, for obvious reasons.” She answers. You’re thankful for that response. It’s a little embarrassing to know those three were aware all along, but at least nobody else does.

“If this has been happening for months, how come I woke up just now?” You question her again. Her story stated that you’d only wake up if your needs weren’t taken care of, but you know for a fact you  _ were  _ having a lewd dream involving Mira. She was certainly aiding you before your awakening.

“I doubt Mira is doing her job poorly…” she says, her eyes briefly staring at her friend’s butt, specifically the cum pouring out of her exposed pussy. “S-so… perhaps Plumeria’s spell is wearing off?”

She sounds a little unsure about her answer, but it does seem feasible.

There’s only one last question lingering in your mind.

“So… why are  _ you _ here, Peony?” You ask the fairy.

Her hands fidget a little and she avoids eye contact for some time, but she collects her composure, clears her throat, and sighs.

“I-I’m…” she stutters. “...the backup.”

“...the backup?”

“Mira has been doing really well… but I’ve been watching over her each day… I can tell she’s growing more and more exhausted.” Peony begins explaining her role, though it’s obvious that part of her is still struggling to formulate words. “So… when she reaches her limit… someone needs to take over until she’s ready to continue.”

Oh.

_ Oh… _

“...you’re the one taking over, Peony?” You ask her, fully knowing the answer, but you want to hear her confess it. 

“Um, y-yes… I hope that’s okay!” she musters some enthusiasm. 

“Of course! You’re beautiful!” You compliment her, and you mean it too. Mirabilis is definitely an adorable girl, but Peony has her merits too. 

“...I… must confess something though.” Peony returns to her stuttering, embarrassed self. You could get used to this rare sight of her.

“What is it?”

“I’ve… never done this sort of thing before…” she confesses. “So… you’ll have to guide me.”

“Oh… well, that’s not a problem.” You quickly reply to her, lifting up her spirits a bit. There’s no certainly no issue with what she has to say.

In fact, this is an extraordinary opportunity. 

If your dream was any indication, Mirabilis had lost her virginity to you as well, for you remember taking it in your dreams.

But this time, you’ll likely get to properly experience taking another girl’s virginity-- Mira’s best friend, no less.

That would come with time, though. Peony needs guidance, but it is worth figuring out what she wants to do in the first place, at least for this beginning segment.

You notice her eyes have been locked to your dick ever since you stopped speaking to her briefly. If she’s interested in your cock, you already know what the answer to that particular question will be.

“Peony, what would you like to do?” You inquire.

She shows her embarrassed look again but regains herself quicker than before. “I could… s-suck… on it?”

“On it?” You tease her. Peony is nothing short of captivating. 

“...your c-cock…”

You shuffle towards the edge of the bed, dangling your feet off the higher surface. “In that case, kneel in front of me.”

She does as she is told, gently lowering herself in front of you. Her hand lightly touches your dick without even any instruction. She’s tempted to retract it due to feeling shy, but she gathers her confidence and keeps hold of your length. “I… was thinking I’d have to do this when you’re asleep… so you wouldn’t watch me.”

How interesting.

“If it makes things easier, I could pretend to be asleep.” You suggest. 

Peony looks at you with a small smile, a small chuckle leaving her mouth. “But… I still need guidance.” 

“You could learn at your own pace this way.” You add to your idea. “And I won’t care if you’re slow, or unable to get much in, or whatever. I don’t care. Knowing a cute girl is sucking on my dick is more than enough.”

“...in that case… okay.” Peony accepts your proposal.

Has she always been this cute? Maybe… though that warm blush is certainly helping her current look.

You close your eyes, giving her the freedom she needs to tackle this new task. You relax your muscles and lean back into the bed, making sure not to disturb Mira’s sleepy body as you do. Thankfully, she’s tossed and turned around a bit, leaving you enough room to work with.

Not much happens initially, but eventually, you feel her tender hand begin to move up and down, getting a feel for your size.

Then it stops… but then you feel something wet dash against your head. 

Peony’s tongue quietly circles around the tip of your shaft. Even this alone is more than enough to send a shiver down your spine, for this sensation isn’t familiar at all. Peony is considerably more bashful with her approach, something definitely due to her inexperience.

But your strategy is working well, for she appears to be growing more energetic with time. Her licks become faster, and soon enough, you feel your entire head energized with warmth.

Admittedly, you feel some regret for saying you wouldn’t look at her, because you  _ do _ want to see what Peony looks like giving you head. Those temptations are resisted though, as you did promise her you’d let her experiment freely without you watching.

Peony surprises you greatly by taking more of your dick into her mouth. She starts with the head, but that’s not the shocking part; it’s when she continues to swallow more and more of your length into your mouth, managing to easily take in over half. It’s difficult to tell for certain as you can’t see, and you really wish you could, but it at least feels that way.

Her mouth is hot. Her tongue slides against your shaft, tasting the new intruder. Her sucked-in cheeks tickle every inch.

For someone who claims they are inexperienced, this is heavenly. 

She hums lovingly while she sucks, testing her limits by taking in a little more, though her gag reflex stops her eventually.

It feels amazing to lie back and feel such wondrous jolts of pleasure coming from your most sensitive area. Peony has adapted well to sucking your dick, delightfully bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace. She consistently soaks your length in saliva, making sure it's always warm and wet.

Eventually, she releases it from her welcoming mouth, needing a moment to breathe. You see this as an opportunity to lean up and look at her.

Peony's face is stained red and her mouth is covered in saliva. She notices your presence and shyly avoids eye contact. "I… I got really into that."

"I could tell." you chuckle.

"Was I… good?" She asks adorably.

"You were spectacular." You tell the truth. She gazes at you and can't help but smile. Peony was never one you thought would be shy, for she's usually the outgoing type, but you suppose something like this could even embarrass someone like her.

"I… want to try something, if that's alright." she tells you, sounding considerably less bashful than before. She doesn't give you time to respond, not that it matters, because her sudden action leaves you speechless anyway. Peony begins to strip, wasting no time in taking off her clothing. She avoids eye contact as she does so, likely as she knows that if she sees you staring at her large, luscious-looking breasts, she might grow shyer.

You feel yourself salivate a little at seeing her exposed breasts. They're undeniably large, and so are her nipples, which compliment her raw size amazingly well.

But you soon learn her objective isn’t to just show you her tits, for she places her hands on their sides, leans forwards, opens them up, and takes your cock into their embrace.

The inside of her boobs is warm and sweaty, but it feels wonderful against your cooler dick, lubricated in her wet saliva. To keep the constant flow of lubrication, Peony spits onto your head, letting her liquid drip down down your length and onto her breasts.

"This is something that… Mira says she wished she could do… but she's smaller than I am." Peony explains. "I thought you might like it.'

She flashes you a cute smile followed by a light giggle. You're glad to hear she's feeling more confident, especially enough to do something like this. The sheer cuteness of her smile is a great bonus too.

You decide to help keep her spirits strong. "I do… it feels really warm and good."

Your response is simplistic, but she eats it up, her cute smile increasing in brightness.

Peony rewards you, pushing her breasts even closer together and sandwiching your dick tightly between them. With her grip on your cock now stable, she starts to jiggle her breasts up and down, sliding your length across very squishy and wet skin. Her movement is slow at first, likely due to needing to get used to the unique sensation, but she speeds up over time, making sure to keep your cock well lubricated with spits and dribbles. 

It not only feels incredible in a really unique way, but it's extraordinary eye-candy. Watching your dick slip in and out of view is a sight you think you could watch forever. Her boobs are ridiculously soft and something your cock can easily sink into, making this makeshift-pussy insanely pleasurable. It's not as tight as an actual pussy, but it certainly is softer and squishier, which are fantastic traits too.

The feeling is amazing, especially after Peony's previous blowjob which stimulated you so much already. Everything feels so divine that you know your climax is going to approach fast.

"Peony, I'm close…" You warn her.

You watch her smile grow as she continues to pleasure you with her tits. In fact, she speeds up even more, finding a consistent rhythm with her titfuck that has your cock sliding across her warm, wet breasts at a rapid pace.

To help ready your end even faster, you begin thrusting into her breasts. It disrupts her rhythm, but she adjusts fast and soon enough you're fucking-- no,  _ pounding  _ her breasts.

Your cum shoots out with little warning, the first rope soiling her face. The rest shoot out wildly into the air, landing back down on her tits. Peony continues to use her breasts to jerk you off, and soon enough her boobs are soaked in cum, especially her cleavage which is especially drenched.

Seeing her breasts covered in your own semen is more than enough to keep you turned on, but neither you nor Peony seem to mind that at all.

The fairy giggles, observing the damage. "You came so much… and to think this is what you let out inside Mira's pussy every night…"

"Mmm… sometimes I swallow… sometimes it's in my butt…" Mirabilis corrects her.

Both Peony and yourself are surprised to see her back in action and surprisingly awake. Well, as awake as Mira can be.

"...Y-You should rest, Mira." Peony tries to tell her. "I can take care of this."

"Mmm… let's not do that." she speaks softly, sounding almost bored. "Hey… are you going to sort out that mess?

Mira points to the state of her friend's breasts, which are coated in white.

"I… was thinking of keeping it there…" Peony speaks gently, showing a little of her shy side again. Her comment is lewd. Way lewder than you expected it to be.

"That's wasting it, Peony…" Mira sounds like she's complaining. "Mmm… it's always better… inside…"

Mira yawns, stretching her arms. Compared to Peony, she's certainly smaller when it comes to chest size, but you still suspect Mira has her beat when it comes to the size of another asset. Only time will tell though, for Peony knows you're still raring to go.

"Inside… huh…?" Peony whispers, blushing madly at the thought. "Is it okay if we… go further?"

"Of course it's okay. Isn't this your job too?" You reply with a smirk.

"Well, you're not wrong...." Peony laughs a little nervously. She's come this far already, but she knows the next step is the big one.

"I'll help you, Peony…" Mira adds, characterically yawning after. 

Peony chooses her position, climbing onto the bed and eventually turning around to lie on her back. You're given a temporary impressive view of her rear while she moves, confirming your earlier suspicions, but she still looks delicious.

You watch as she seductively opens up her legs, revealing her chunky thighs that could even rival Mira's.

"You can… do it now, if you want." she adorably offers, not really sure how else to word things. You climb closer to her, kneeling in front of her and lining your dick up with her absolutely soaked entrance. Peony has hidden her lust pretty well, but feeling how wet her pussy is has certainly shown that this girl is maddeningly horny.

But she still looks a little uneasy, and you have your suspicions as to why. "I'll be gentle. It's your first time, isn't it?"

It was pretty obvious from the beginning, but the reassurance helps calm her nerves. She takes a deep breath to help relax. Mirabilis isn't inactive in this situation either, for she lies down next to her friend and gently holds her hand, giving her friend something to hold tightly if needed.

"Yes, it is..." she replies, trying to sound as relaxed as possible, and honestly, you think it does sound genuine. Mira’s presence seems to have soothed her a lot. 

Peony’s pussy being drenched in her own liquids is a significant benefit, for it is easy to slide into her. She shakes a little upon feeling you push her open, but Mira’s support keeps her at ease. 

The fairy of dreams groans as you reach her barrier, breaking through it easily. Her eyes close while the grip she has on her friend’s hand tightens

“It’s okay, Peony…” Mirabilis whispers. “It’ll feel… mmm… really good, soon…”

“Mmmhmm...” she mutters back, making sure to take calm and collected breaths as she gets used to this new feeling.

Admittedly, Peony is taking this pretty well. You’re fully inside her now and while she is displaying signs of discomfort, she hasn’t shown any tears. 

“Is it okay for me to move?” You calmly ask her. She looks at Mirabilis briefly for guidance, turning her head back to face you before nodding. 

Peony’s insides are ridiculously slippery, mitigating some of her tightness, but that’s not a bad thing at all. It makes it almost effortless to slip in and out of her. While it is understandably tempting to begin pounding her, Peony is not like Mirabilis, at least not yet.

You take things slow, appreciating how truly turned on she is even if she is not showing it much through her expression. Of course, you plan on changing that. 

Speeding up over time, you take extra care with Peony’s body, listening to her cute noises and reactions to determine if you’re going too fast. Surprisingly, she has no issue with your acceleration and soon enough you give her the final test, fucking her as if she was Mira.

Peony reacts this time, but it’s not a negative reaction at all. She lets loose a moan, unable to suppress how good she is feeling. You’re not the only one to notice how great she feels either. 

“You like it fast… mmm… like me... “ Mirabilis comments lewdly. It forces you to exhale a little. You watch the expressions on the two girls, analysing them thoroughly. Peony is really, really enjoying this, indicated by her red face and her rough breathing. Mirabilis, on the other hand, seems... distracted? Her eyes are strangely glued to her friend’s breasts. 

Whatever Mira is doing isn’t any of your concern. Peony is your focus right now. She’s staying awfully quiet, excluding the erotic sounds she has to let out of her throat in response to the sex. “How are you feeling, Peony?” You ask her, pausing your thrusting momentarily. You really are curious. 

“H-Hey…” she answers hastily. “Don’t stop…”

That’s a good enough answer for you. Her plea is answered and you help keep the process consistent by wrapping your arms around her long leg, pushing it a little upwards so you can use it as support while you fuck her. 

While you’re busy drilling into her, something unexpected happens. Mirabilis lets go of her friend’s hand, promptly lunging at Peony’s breasts. She greedily sucks away on her nipple briefly before darting her tongue all over her breast, leaving trails of slobber. She even goes as far as to climb up a little on her fairy companion so she can slide her tongue between her cleavage and the other breast.

“H-Hey… M-Mira… what are you doing?” Peony reacts well to the sudden stimulation.

Mira pulls back her head and yawns. “Sorry, Peony… but it’s not fair… I can see it right there and… mmm… I want it…”

You figure out what Mira is up to. Your cum still stains Peony’s breasts, or rather, it did. You’re more than aware that Mirabilis enjoys the taste of your semen a lot, so her actions aren’t confusing in hindsight.

“W-warn me next time…” Peony asks her.

“Okay…” She mumbles. “Mmm… you got some on your face too…”

Peony still isn’t given enough warning before her friend lunges at her face, trailing her tongue perfectly across the line of semen that was beginning to settle. Mira gathers the cum on the tip of her tongue and smiles warmly. 

“Mira…” Peony mutters, still surprised at the feeling of a sudden wet tongue on her face.

“Mmm… want a taste, Peony?” Mira questions her, but doesn’t give her a chance to respond before her lips smack against Peony’s own. You can’t see the action too well, but you definitely notice Mira’s tongue forcefully slipping its way inside Peony’s mouth, undoubtedly giving her a taste of the cum she had gathered. The sudden kiss breaks as fast as it came. “Hey… you taste really sweet, Peony…”

“Mira, I said to give me warning befor-”

Peony is cut off once again, for Mira now has a craving for her friend’s lips. 

You’re not sure what the hottest part is. Mirabilis force-feeding Peony your cum? Mira liking the feeling of kissing Peony?  _ Peony accepting the sudden kiss and returning it? _

It’s fascinating watching them go at it, but you have a job of your own to do. You resume giving Peony’s pussy some pleasure of its own and it has a wonderful effect on what is happening above. The fairy of dreams moans loudly into the mouth of the fairy of daydreams.

You want to keep hearing her groan like that, so you begin pounding her with full force, providing her with extra bliss by using her breasts for support this time. Your fingers sink deep into her flesh and you certainly make sure to squeeze and play with them as much as you can while you fuck her.

All of these arousing variables are driving Peony to the brink of insanity. You have a front-seat view of her body’s meltdown. Her arms are shaking. Her breathing is unstable. Her legs look like they have a mind of their own. Even her toes are curling inwards and shivering with each pound. It is her pleasure manifesting physically.

You can feel it inside her too. Peony’s walls begin squeezing you relentlessly and the volume of her moans increases correspondingly. Her orgasm is one of total bliss.

It brings you to your own too. After all, her pussy is only clamping down on your cock so it can squeeze you dry, and it is more than successful with that task. You push as deep as you can into her, knocking against her cervix as you cum, creampieing a girl for the second time this night. 

You feel your body give way, but you take advantage of this by landing on her soft, squishy breasts, letting her pussy milk you over and over again. 

Mirabilis sees an opportunity too, for she abruptly breaks the kiss and crawls over to the chaos happening down below. 

As you lift yourself up from Peony’s body (something admittedly difficult to do, for you want to stay close to her breasts), you pull out, but Mira takes hold of your cock and eagerly sucks on the head, hoping to extract a little more cum. She doesn’t do it for long, as Peony begins leaking semen, diverting Mira’s attention to sliding her tongue against her friend’s hole. 

You knew Mira was a little cum-obsessed, but even this was surprising. She even tilts your cock closer to Peony’s pussy, soaking the head in your own leaking cum so she can taste the best of both worlds. 

“Mmm… yummy…” she comments, predictably yawning after, but her moment of respiration is only a temporary pause for she soon resumes eating more cum out of her friend’s pussy.

Peony is barely able to stay conscious. Is she about to pass out, or slip into the realm she is more than familiar with? It’s hard to tell, but she looks content, so you leave her be. 

If it wasn’t for Mira’s impromptu blowjob, you would have been done for the night, but Mira has reawakened you for another round.

It makes you wonder if all along, Mira has sometimes forsaken her job of keeping you soft just so she can have a little fun herself.

Mira yawns after letting loose your shaft from her mouth. She looks at you with a neutral expression, though her red face tells you a lot about her current thoughts. “Hey… you promised…”

“Promised?” You wonder what she’s talking about.

“Mmm… in my butt… you promised…”

If for whatever reason you weren’t already turned on, you would be after hearing that comment.

...Especially after she climbs on top of Peony, sliding her body against her friend’s and giving you full access to her beautiful ass. 

“Mmm… Peony is so warm…” she giggles. “You can put it in now…”

You don’t need to be told twice.

Mira’s asshole is notably accepting of your dick, all thanks to the poundings you’ve given it before, or rather the poundings she’s given you. You sink into her almost effortlessly. The sheer tightness of her ass causes some resistance, but Mira doesn’t object as you continue to push and you bottom out.

You have a suspicion that Mira is more fond of anal sex than vaginal sex, even if her preference for where you shoot your cum is in her womb.

Why?

As you fuck her ass, her voice grows loud. Terrifyingly loud. 

It’s great for you too, as you don’t have to worry about being slow with her. She’s used to having her ass opened up like this. Your cock has done this countless times before, but this time she’s the one able to relax, all while a hole not meant for your dick is forcefully opened up again and again.

“Mira…” you hear Peony mutter. She’s probably wondering why Mira is resting on top of her, moaning nonstop. “Kiss me again…”

You weren’t expecting that, but hearing the sounds of lips smacking against each other is nothing short of wondrous. The two fairies embrace and this time it’s Mirabilis who is humming nonstop into her friend’s mouth, giving her a taste of her medicine. Though… you swear you can hear Peony hum almost as loudly too. 

Due to Mira’s ass being so ridiculously tight yet being so accepting of an entire cock, it isn’t long before you cum again, filling up a hole not meant for semen, but that just makes it feel even better.

As you pull out, you watch the cum flow like a waterfall out of Mira’s anus, dripping down onto her pussy and even off her body, landing on Peony’s accepting snatch. 

You couldn’t see it while you were fucking her ass, but these two girls were definitely rubbing themselves against each other. No wonder Peony sounded like she was having fun as well. 

Part of you thinks that this is it. You’re drained. You need to sleep.

But Peony and Mirabilis aren’t done with you yet. They’re thirsty for more. They guide you onto your back, resting your head against the pillow. Mira mounts you, eager to have her pussy filled with cum this time. Under Mira’s recommendation, Peony lowers herself onto your head, eager to have you eat her out even if her thighs threaten to suffocate you.

These sex-crazed fairies make you wonder if their intentions of making sure you have a good night’s sleep is even true in the first place. 

The night continues for what feels like an eternity. 

You bring Peony to orgasm with your tongue. You give Mirabilis the creampie she desires.

Peony learns that eating cum out of her friend’s pussy is very, very hot, and that she does like the taste a lot too. 

You’re only given one break, and that’s only because the two fairies get so focused on making out with and rubbing against each other that they forget about your presence for a while.

But they soon remember. They take turns sucking you off, your cum eventually being dumped into Mira’s mouth, but she’s a good friend and shares it with Peony in a lustful snog. 

Peony then wants to have sex again. You fuck her.

Mirabilis then wants to have sex again. You fuck her.

...you’re not sure how you even have the energy to keep up with their antics. No doubt there’s some special fairy magic involved, keeping you active and awake so you can give these two sexual deviants what they desire.

But you don’t regret it. Not at all. Well, perhaps the only regret you have is the lack of sleep you’ll have.

However, you soon learn upon waking up that… you’re refreshed. You’re more than ready to tackle the day’s events. In fact, you don’t know if you’ve ever felt more alive before. 

Contrastingly, Peony and Mirabilis are absolutely drained. The two adorable fairies are cuddled up to you, sound asleep. They don’t respond at all to you trying to wake them up, so you leave them be, slipping out of bed quietly and getting on with the day’s events.

When Anna asks where they are, you tell them they’re out of commission for the day.

Peony’s story matches up, for the commander blushes warmingly and nods, accepting your answer without any more words.

Who was the cause of this mess again? It was Plumeria... wasn’t it?

On paper, her curse would have been an effective way to take you out of the picture, severely weakening the Order of Heroes. Unfortunately, she wasn’t unaware there was a cure all along. A cure that took the form of two beautiful ljósálfr. 

Plumeria is an enemy you’ll meet again in the future, undoubtedly. She’s shown up many times before.

You make a mental note to thank her when that time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
